Neeeext!
by Sombrero Loco
Summary: Sasuke está muuuy aburrido y decide entrar a un concurso de citas donde 5 ¿chicas?, esperaran su turno para ganar el premio, ¿Qué sucederá?...Capítulo 7,FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

Hola!, ¿Supongo que todos habrán visto Next?, _-nooooooo!!!!- _Bueno, bueno, esto es lo mismo pero en una versión estúpida y parodiada de Naruto –_ya vas a empezar a denigrar la serie con tus ideas idiotas ¬¬-_, recuerden dejar reviews para saber si les gustó o no, ahora los dejo seguir leyendo tranquilos…

**Aclaración**: VEO Voz en Off

**Disclaimer:** Si fuese la creadora de Naruto y los estúpidos shows que todos ven en Mtv –_aunque sea vergonzoso admitirlo XD-_Sería millonaria y tendría perros chiguagua como Paris Hilton _–Nunca tanto-_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**VEO**: Una mala cita nunca termina, o talvez sí; Un joven sin vida propia tendrá que encontrar a su media naranja entre 5 chicas estúpidas (Las cuales esperan en un bus) que buscan una oportunidad para tener un novio o llevarse el dinero según cuánto duren en el encuentro; todo esto se sabrá a continuación…

**Sasuke: **Hola imbéciles, mi nombre es Sasuke, del clan Uchiha, tengo 15 años y como no tengo nada mejor que hacer, me inscribí en este concurso de mierda para encontrar a una mujer y saltar la rutina, además aprovecharé de salir en la tele. Mis hobbies son hacer planes de venganza en mi mente durante horas, ser cool, inventar maneras de cómo eliminar a mi hermano, cambiar mis ojos de color con el sharingan, entrenar con Orochimaru , estar solo y ser cool…creo que ya había dicho eso pero en fin.

**VEO: **Y ahora las participantes... (Tatataaaaaaaaaaaán)

**Sakura: **Hola; mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, ganaré porque soy linda, atractiva, hermosa y una excelente persona –_muajajaja es obvio que ganaré, ¿No creerán que las otras estúpidas pueden sobreponerse a mi? JA!, Sasuke es mio y de nadie más, ¿escucharon? MIOOOOO- _n.n

**Temari: **Soy Temari y vengo porque necesito dinero para comprarme un televisor LCD de pantalla gigante, así que si ese idiota dice next le romperé la cara.

**Ino:**Holis, me llamo Ino Yamanaka, está escrito que ganaré porque no hay mujer en el mundo más top que yo._- Y eso va para ti también Sakura frentezotas, ni te atrevas a acercarte a Sasuke o te haré trisas, aunque la verdad es que no tienes oportunidades-_

**Hinata: **Ehhh…mmmm… (Comienza a jugar con sus dedos mientras se sonroja) m-mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y yo…esteeee –_Cielos!, estoy saliendo en la televisión o///o, qué dirá Naruto-kun-_ yo…yo esteee emmmm…y-yo…

(En edición deciden tapar la voz de Hinata y la suplantan por una nueva que dice: _" Me quedaré con este chico porque soy súper sexy y extrovertida, vamos a la fiesta, Yuuhuu !!!_)

**Naruto:** Hola!!! Soy Naruto Uzumaki y ganaré porque puedo soportar muuuuucho más tiempo que los otros concursantes en la isla, estas pruebas no serán nada para mí y me llevaré el millón de dólares en menos tiempo de lo que canta un gallo, se los aseguro y así podré tener una cita decente con Sakura-chan

**VEO:** Corten!!!!!!!, ¿Qué estas haciendo Naruto?

**Naruto:** T.T, Me estoy presentando, ¿Qué otra cosa podría estar haciendo?

**VEO:** ¿En cuál casting se supone que crees estar?

**Naruto:** En el de Survivor por supuesto.

**VEO: **¬¬UUU, estás en Next...el de Survivor terminó hace 5 días.

**Naruto:** Nooo!!!!…en serio?, ¿Y qué se supone que es Next?

**VEO: **(Después de explicarle de qué se trata el concurso) Y eso es todo.

**Naruto:** ¡Pero yo no quiero salir con un hombre!, yo quiero estar con Sakura-chan!!!

**VEO:** Sé que puedes hacer el jutsu sexy, con eso te dejamos participar porque no tenemos otra concursante para rellenar, además si alcanzas a durar un tiempo en la cita igual recibirás dinero para salir con Sakura. Por cierto ella también está en el bus…¿Qué dices?

**Naruto:** Mmm…si es por Sakura-chan- _y el dinero-_lo haré (Hace el jutsu sexy-con ropa eso si-)

**VEO: **Bien, ahora haremos tu presentación nuevamente. Luz, cámara acción!!!

**Naruto: **Hola!, soy Naruto y ganaré para quedarme con el dinero de esa perra y así poder salir con Sakura-chan :D

**VEO: **o.Ó…al menos algo es algo…Nos quedaremos con la toma.

**VEO: **Las chicas ya están listas en el bus de Next, ¿Qué pasará a continuación?

**Sakura: **Ino!!!, no me sorprende encontrarte aquí, sabía que encontrarías la forma de entrar para quitarme a Sasuke, lo que no me explico es…Qué haces aquí Naruto!

**Ino: **Cállate Sakura, yo también supuse que te encontraría estoy segura que hackeaste el sistema de Mtv para ver quién entraba al concurso. Pero es verdad, Naruto qué haces aquí?

**Naruto: **Llegué por equivocación, pero pretendo ganar dinero para salir con Sakura-chan (Mira a Sakura y le sonríe)…un minuto ¿Sasuke es el tipo de las citas?

**Ino**: Claro, sino no hubiese participado por otro hombre. Lo supe hackeando la página igual como lo hizo Sakura frentezota copiona.

**Sakura:** ¿A quién le dices frentezotas?, Fea! (Siguió la discusión con Ino)

**Temari:** -_Oh Dios…voy a tener que estar todo el día con estas estúpidas y con Naruto versión mujer, es decir un casi-travesti, y sólo para conseguir un poco de dinero, le hubiese hecho caso a Gaara con el asunto de que promocionar jabones vestida de la bacteria sería una mejor idea pero noooo, tenía que venir a este programa a arruinarme la mente con un trauma de por vida_-

**Hinata: **Esteee… -_Naruto-kun está aquí…qué emoción, pero no sé que decirle, quizás si le hablo me voy a poner más nerviosa de lo que estoy…espero que no piense que quiero salir con Sasuke, yo sólo quería tener un poco de dinero para comprar un regalo de cumpleaños para Naruto-kun U.U_- Um…no está bien que peleen.

**Sakura:** Hinata tiene razón, no vale la pena pelear contigo, rata hedionda.

**Ino:** Q-QUÉ!!! Ahora te las vas a ver…

**Naruto:** Hey Sakura, qué dices si después vamos a comer ramen?

**Sakura:** (Golpea Naruto en la cara) Conmigo te las vas a ver!!!, ups, lo siento Naruto estaba un poco tensa y pensé que eras Ino…emmm…está bien sólo si Sasuke no me invita a salir-_Sé que es imposible porque soy irresistible muajajjaja- _pero tú pagarás.

**Naruto:** (Parándose y saliéndole lucecitas de colores en los ojos) Que no te quepa duda Sakura-chan!!!

**Sakura: **Oh!, parece que me toca a mi ser la primera, por mientras pueden esperar para siempre porque no creo que regrese, bye bye!

**Naruto:** Adiós Sakura-chan y que no se te olvide que tenemos una citaaaaa!!!

(Sakura se baja del bus Next)

**Temari:** ¿Y cómo creen que le vaya?

**Ino**: No durará ni 5 segundos, cuando Sasuke vea esa frente se asustará.

**Temari:** Quizás por ser una arpía narcisista dure….un minuto

**Ino&Temari:** JAjaajajjAJjajaja

**Naruto&Hinata:** O.o

Fin del primer capítulo!!!, ¿Qué sucederá en la primera cita?, tendrán que esperar el NEXT chapter para saberlo, por mientras –_para dudas, quejas, comentarios, linchamientos, etc_- no se olviden de dejar reviews!!!

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta –_estúpida-_ historia de citas!!!. Gracias a todos por los comentarios n.n y espero que sigan dejando más _– lo que querías…¬¬ pfff…-_

**Disclaimer: **Si fuese la creadora de Naruto y de los programas de MTV tendría una piscina llena de billetes y nadaría en ella, pero como _–desgraciadamente- _no los inventé, me dedico a escribir esto.

-------------------------------------------------

**VEO: **Seguimos de la vuelta de comerciales con más Next… ¿Qué pasará con la primera cita???

**Sakura: **(Mientras baja del bus "Next", aparece en un costado de la pantalla de su televisor un cuadro que dice: "S_akura Haruno (15)Una vez se quedó atrapada en un baño público durante 5 horasSólo come con su celular prendido y un espejo al ladoEn su pieza construyó un altar en nombre de Sasuke-kun) _Allá voy Sasuke-kuuuuun!!!(Se cae de los escalones del bus, pero se vuelve a poner de pie limpiando su ropa) Jejeje –_Oh Dios qué vergüenza…Y Sasuke-kun me vio!!! ARGH!! . MALDITA ESCALERA, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR CON SANGRE!!!-_ Voy llegando cariñooo n.n!!!

**Sasuke:** ¬¬UUU

**Sakura:** (Una vez que llega al lado de Sasuke) OOOH! No esperaba que fueses tú el de la cita, ahora estoy más que feliz –_Ja!, estuvo planeado todo el tiempo, y tendrás que venir conmigo como sea -_

**Sasuke: -**_Se me ocurrió en algún momento que esta idiota vendría al concurso…apostaría mi vida a que Ino también está dentro del bus- S_akura, te diría Next de inmediato, pero te daré una oportunidad…vamos a la cita.

**Sakura:** Claro –_ Sé que en el fondo me amas igual que yo a ti, solo es cuestión de tiempo-_

(…Mientras tanto en el bus…)

**Naruto:** Chicas, en estos programas siempre empiezan a hacerse preguntas tontas entre las que están esperando, así que ¿quién comienza?

**Temari:** Tienes razón, Haber mmmm… ¿Qué es lo más raro que les ha pasado en una fiesta?

**Ino:** Una vez estaba con Sakura y cuando nos estábamos peleando por Sasuke llegó un guardia que nos echó de la fiesta.

**TodAs (recuerden que Naruto está como mujer):** JAajajajaja

**Temari: **Yo una vez me emborraché tanto que cuando regresé con mi conciencia sana, descubrí que había dormido toda la noche en el baño de la disco.

**Todas:** Juajaujauaja

**Naruto: **Y tú Hinata???

**Hinata: **_- O///O…kyaaa Naruto-kun me habló, que feliz me siento, pero me pondré roja_- mm… Bueno, esteee…Una vez fui a una fiesta y no sé muy bien qué fue lo que pasó, pero cuando desperté me di cuenta de que estaba acostada en un colchón viejo junto con una gallina en el patio de una granja como a 50 kilómetros del lugar de la celebración; después tuve que hacer dedo para que me devolvieran a casa…jeje…¿A quién no le ha pasado?

**Todas**: O.ó

(…De vuelta en la cita…)

**Sasuke:** Bien Sakura, tienes que ponerte esta ropa (le entrega la ropa)

**Sakura:** Haré lo que sea por ti Sasuke-kun, si quieres me cambio aquí mismo –_A que no te resistes a esa-_

**Sasuke: **Déjame pensarlo, NO.

**Sakura:** Jajaja, era broma, vuelvo en seguida –_No te preocupes, lo podré hacer mil veces cuando estemos casados Kyaaaa!!! n///n!!-_(Sakura va a un baño a cambiarse de ropa y vuelve en seguida vestida con un overol rojo). Cómo me veo?

**Sasuke: **-_Igual de frentona que siempre…-_Bien…supongo. En esto consiste la primera cita: Deberás entrar a ese establo, limpiar toda la caca de los caballos, luego tendrás que entrar al círculo de tierra donde lucharás contra un toro salvaje y contra dos tigres sedientos de sangre, finalmente derrotarás a un luchador de sumo en ese lugar (indica el sitio) y tocarás la campanilla, todo esto en menos de 10 minutos. Así podrás pasar a la segunda cita.

**Sakura:** Será muy fácil si lo hago por tu amor._- NooooooOoooOooOo, tendré que soportar toda esta mierda solo por Sasuke-kun, Sakura! Tú puedes hacerlo Gyaaaaaaa!!!, además si lo haces no sólo te quedarás con Sasuke-kun sino que también te burlarás en la cara de Ino por el resto de tu vida muajajajajj, ya estoy lo suficientemente motivada!- _Vamos que comience luego, no puedo esperar.

**Sasuke:** En sus marcas, listos…**NEXT!!!**

**Sakura: **(No escuchó que Sasuke le dijo Next y salió disparada a realizar las pruebas) –_Argh, estas mierdas no me la van a ganar!!, eso fue fácil, sólo que mi ropa quedó toda hedionda . , ahora sigo con el toro estúpido…Hey! Ven aquí imbécil, toma estoo y esto otro, eso te pasa por estorbar entre el amor de Sasuke-kun y el mío (_Sorprendentemente lo vence, y a los tigres también, sólo con unos cuantos rasguños)…

**Sasuke:** Hey…Sakura…dije Next…T.T

**Sakura:** (Sigue sin escuchar a Sasuke) _– Ahora debo ir a donde ese sumo, Ven aquí si te atreves!!!!! Muajajajaja_ (Empuja al sumo y lo hace volar del lugar) _Nyaaaaa, ahora solo me falta la campanilla…TU PUEDES SAKURAAAAAAA!!!- _

**Sasuke: **…_-Para qué me esfuerzo-_

**Sakura:** (Tocando al fin la campanilla) LLEGUEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!, SASUKE-KUN, VEN A DARME EL BESO DEL AMOOOR!!!!!!!

**Sasuke:** Sakura…te dije Next ANTES de que empezaras la carrera, ANTES…¿Entiendes eso? Nunca pensé en dejar que hicieras la carrera porque era una perdida de tiempo.

**Sakura:** P-P-Per-Pero pero yo…

**Sasuke:** Adiós, ahí está el bus.

**Sakura:** P-P-Per-Pero pero yo…_- NOOOOOOOOO!!! Sasuke-kuuun Y,Y-_

(Grabaciones Aparte)

**Sasuke:** No iba a quedarme con Sakura, la estuve viendo mucho tiempo y quiero conocer a otra persona, no a otra frente.

-

**Sakura:** No sé que pasó, estoy llena de mierda y Sasuke-kun no me eligió…Parece que no me queda otra que salir con Naruto, aunque al menos me gané 12 dólares, pero les aseguro que a la próxima me quedo con Sasuke-kun, ¡¡se los aseguro!!.

**VEO: **Al parecer Sakura no era del tipo de frente para Sasuke, veamos qué sucede con la siguiente participante.

**Ino: **(Ve a Sakura entrar al bus) Debo decir que duraste más de lo que pensé, pero sabía que Sasuke no tenía tan mal gusto como para elegirte.

**Sakura:** No te creas tanto, no durarás más que yo, rata…Ahora te toca a ti Temari.

**Temari: **Esto será fácil, esperen perras y vean como le parto la cara a ese estúpido.

**Ino&Sakura:** NO LE HAGAS NADA A SASUKE-KUN!!!

**Naruto:** Vamos Temari, mátalo!!!

**Hinata**:…Su-suerte

(Temari baja del bus)

**Naruto:** Y…Sakura, Vas a ir o no conmigo??

**Sakura:** Bien, bien T.T

**Naruto:** Yuuhuuu, voy a una cita con Sakura-chan!!!

**Ino:** Y qué pasó Sakura?, no que te ibas a quedar con Sasuke…por cierto, apestas caca de caballo.

**Sakura:** Creo que Sasuke se golpeó la cabeza y no estaba en su sano juicio…No es caca de caballo!!, es un nuevo perfume…Voy al baño

**Ino:** ¬¬, Como quieras.

**Hinata:** -_U.U Naruto-kun va a ir a una cita con Sakura…No importa, aún así ganaré dinero para comprar su regalo de cumpleaños que es dentro de 4 días, Naruto-kun merece lo mejor y me esforzaré para hacerlo feliz – _Y..Y cómo creen que le vaya a Temari?

**Naruto:** Creo que le romperá la nariz a Sasuke y la sacarán los guardias, en realidad ese idiota se lo merece por lo que no me importaría mucho que le volaran unos cuantos dientes.

**Ino: **Es lógico que perderá…Sasuke-kun debe imaginar que yo estoy aquí dentro y debe estar con ganas de verme, además…Vieron con la ropa que iba?, ultra súper out.

-

Fin del capítulo 2!!, Qué pasará con la cita de Temari??? Cómo creen que terminará??? Sasuke saldrá vivo??, tendrán que esperar para saberlo –_muajajajaja- _Dejen reviews para saber sus comentarios y opiniones

(PD): Me siento mal por la pobre Sakura-chan U.U…pero necesitaba a la Sakura hueca o sino no sería divertido parodiarla XDD

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Si…si…otro capítulo más de esta historia de citas!!! Kyaaaaaa - mi grito hueco XDD…Ya no sé qué otra cosa inventar para el disclaimer así que lean los anteriores hasta que se me ocurra algo; y por supuesto gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews :D! –_y a los que no, los mataré muajajaja_- ejem…o.O

**Disclaimer:**…

------------------------------------------

**VEO: **Volvemos de comerciales y la segunda cita está a punto de comenzar… ¿Qué sucederá con Temari y Sasuke?

**Temari:** (Mientras baja del bus "Next", aparece en un costado de la pantalla de su televisor un cuadro que dice: _"Temari (¿…?)(18) Una vez se disfrazó del pollo de KFCTodas las noches escucha reggaeton encerrada en su piezaDuerme junto aun mapache de peluche _") Hola idiota.

**Sasuke:** -_Q-Qué?, después de ella puede aparecer cualquiera-_ Hola, debes saber que últimamente estoy pasando por diferentes estados de ánimo y me enojo con facilidad, por lo que decidí ir a un centro de Yoga para relajarme y aprovecharemos de conocernos mejor.

**Temari:** Ooh, qué emoción!!!…¬¬

(Se suben a la limosina de Next)

**Sasuke:** Y bueno… ¿Qué te gusta hacer para divertirte?

**Temari:** Salgo a fiestas, me emborracho y golpeo a las personas, aunque en realidad eso también lo hago sobria. ¿Y tú?

**Sasuke:** Ahora me dedico a golpear a la gente también.

**Temari:** Vaya, debes ser un tipo con mucho tiempo libre…Supongo que no serás de esos perdedores que aparecen en los animes Angst que dicen frases cursis como: "Juro que me vengaré", "Te mataré con mis propias manos" o "Sólo vivo para destruir a mi hermano", jajajaja, eso sí que sería penoso, no lo crees?

**Sasuke:** O.O yo esteee…

**Temari:** Y por alguna razón siempre terminan siendo los gays que se enamoran del protagonista, después un montón de fangirls ruegan para que estén juntos y salen a la venta una cantidad impresionante de doujinshis, quizás si los juntamos todos saldrían más capítulos que el manga original y los capítulos de relleno de Naruto.

**Sasuke:** N-No creo que…

**Temari: **Eso no es nada, de hecho yo me he comprado doujinshis, pero lo que no soporto es cuando esos tipos se vuelven unas ratas traidoras y se van del grupo para ser unos emos…me dan ganas de estrangularlos y cortarlos en pedacitos para luego lanzárselos a los perros; sin embargo tu no pareces ese tipo de chico por lo que seguiré hablándote.

**Sasuke:** U.Uuuu, OK._- Esta mujer me da miedo, un minuto, YO NO SOY EMO!!!- _

(…Mientras tanto en el bus…)

**Sakura:** (De regreso después de su ida al baño) Ahora me siento mucho mejor.

**Ino:** Al menos te sacaste el perfume

**Sakura:** JA JA, muy graciosa _– Ya verás cuando me esté riendo sobre tu cadáver muajajaja-_

**Naruto: **¿A dónde te gustarías ir a comer Sakura-chan? Conozco un lugar donde venden un ramen que es muy bueno!!!

**Sakura:** T.T no podría imaginar cual…La verdad es que no he salido a comer una buena cena en bastante tiempo así que por lo menos llévame a un lugar decente, mínimo debes gastar cien dólares en mí.

**Naruto:** C-Claro jeje, qué menos para alguien tan linda como tú -_Ups…acabo de acordarme que el otro día gasté todo mi dinero en ramen instantáneo y ahora no tengo nada de nada, eso significa que para tener una cita con Sakura tendré que durar cien minutos con Sasuke…¡CIEN MINUTOS CON SASUKE! NOOO!!! Debí haberme inscrito en America's Next top model con mi jutsu sexy Y.Y- _

**Ino: **Esto se pone aburrido; me toca a mí hacer la pregunta estúpida…¿Tienen algún talento especial?

**Sakura:** Yo sé cocinar el mejor pastel de chocolate.

**Ino:** Eso no es un talento, tu talento sería que te puedes engullir ese pastel en cinco segundos.

**Sakura:** No es cierto!!!. Tú eres la que está con sobrepeso!!! . 

**Ino:** Yo no dije que estabas con sobrepeso, pero ahora que te veo…

**Sakura:** Así que esa tenemos ah!

**Hinata:** Emmm, yo, yo puedo imitar a Mary Sue.

**Naruto:** En serio… ¿Puedes hacer una Mary Sue ahora?

**Hinata:** Claro…Mmm…(ajusta su voz para la entonación indicada) Hola, yo soy Mary Sue, soy una hermosa –hermoooosa- chica de cabello negro azabache muy largo y ondulado en las puntas, soy de estatura normal, con unos ojos color azul cobrizo con destellos celestes que resaltan en la oscuridad y en el día se pueden apreciar con tonalidades moradas o amarillas según la sombra que pase por el meridiano de Greenwich. Tuve un pasado muy trágico por lo que quedé huérfana desde muy temprana edad eso llevó a que mi personalidad sea fría y solitaria, pero en el fondo soy amable linda y tierna, sólo que no lo demuestro con facilidad. Por lo general (siempre) termino quedándome con el protagonista o con el personaje que más le guste a la autora porque en realidad no soy un personaje inventado, sino que un alter ego de la misma; todos los lectores me odian pero me conformo con que todos en la (MI) historia me amen… Fin.

**Naruto:** (Después de que todas hayan aplaudido sorprendidas) Vaaya, no sabía que Hinata tuviera ese tipo de talento

**Sakura:** Ni yo…podrías trabajar en Saturday Night Live

Hinata: - OMG a Naruto le gustó mi imitación, estoy tan feliz n///n!!!-Mmm…n-no lo creo, quizás no tengo tanto talento.

**Naruto:** Claro que sí, tu puede Hinata!!

**Hinata:** Y-Y-yo – _Cielos!, me voy a desmayar de la emoción_- y-yo-yoo...yo

(Los editores deciden tapar nuevamente la voz de Hinata y ponen una encima que dice: Por supuesto, ¿quién más podría tener mi aptitud? Soy hermosa, bella y además talentosa Ja Ja Ja!)

(…De regreso a la cita…)

**Sasuke:** (Abriendo la puerta para entrar a la sala de Yoga) Hola sensei venimos por las clases de yog…. ¡¡¡¿Q-Qué haces aquí?!!!

**Shikamaru:** Hola, soy su profesor de yoga.

**Temari**: Hola idiota, no sabía que te dedicabas a esto.

**Shikamaru:** Yo tampoco, pero necesitaba el dinero y tenía dos opciones: hacer esto o vestirme como bacteria para promocionar un jabón.

**Sasuke: **T.T ¿Vestirse de bacteria?, se supone que es para promocionar un jabón no para des-promocionarlo.

**Temari:** Lo que pasa es que te visten de bacteria mientras las chicas lindas hacen del súper jabón. Yo me iba a disfrazar de bacteria también!

**Shikamaru:** ¿Y qué haces acá?

**Temari:** Trato de ganar dinero, lo mismo que tú.

**Shikamaru:** ¿En serio?, que bien quizás ganes más que yo.

**Temari: **Claro, después podemos ir a gastar nuestro dinero en la fiesta de…

**Sasuke:** Oigan…estoy aquí, recuérdenlo ¬¬

**Shikamaru: **Te refieres a la fiesta de este sábado en el club IchaIcha?

**Temari:** Siii ¿cómo supiste?

**Sasuke:** Holaaaa???

**Shikamaru:** Está lleno de carteles por todas partes, pensaba dormir todo el día ese sábado, pero…

**Sasuke:** PODRIAMOS EMPEZAR LAS CLASES!!!

**Temari&Shikamaru:** ¡No seas un alterado!

**Temari:** Vaya, dijimos lo mismo

**Shikamaru:** Siee…Y qué dices de lo del sábado?...

(…Desde el bus…)

**Ino:** T.T…Algo aquí huele mal…

**Naruto:** ¡¡¡Les juro que yo no fui!!!

**Ino:** No me refería a eso idiota... (Saca su celular y llama)

(…De nuevo en la cita…)

**Shikamaru:** (Después de hablar de la fiesta con Temari) Bueno, ¿Qué hacen ahí parados?, vamos a comenzar las clases…esperen un poco que me llaman por teléfono, ¿Aló?

**Sasuke:** -_otros 20 minutos más ¡¿cuándo vamos a comenzar?!-_

**Ino: **_Hola Shikamaru ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

**Shikamaru:** Trabajando _–o.O-_…Ahora soy profesor de yoga.

**Ino:** _Crees que me voy a tragar eso?, Ándate para la casa AHORA!!_

**Shikamaru:** De qué hablas?

**Ino:** _Sabes perfectamente lo que hablo, anda a la casa y no te distraigas en el camino_

**Shikamaru:** ¿Por qué?

**Ino:** _¡Sé que estás con una mujer!, puedo sentirlo…Si no regresas ahora te juro que mañana no existirás._

**Shikamaru: **Bien, bien, pero tendrás que devolverme la plata que no ganaré por tú culpa.

**Ino:** _Si, si, si lo que digas; pero no quiero que me salgas con que tenías que trabajar o algo así._

**Shikamaru:** Ok, entonces iré a dormir, Adiós.

**Ino:** _Bye n.n! _(Se corta la llamada)

**Shikamaru:** -_Un minuto, ¡yo no vivo en la misma casa que ella!, ni siquiera es mi novia o algo por el estilo; bueno ni modo. Si me va a pagar por dormir es mejor que estar haciendo esto.- _Bueno chicos, me tengo que ir. Esa ha sido toda la clase por hoy, Chao.

**Sasuke:** Oye!, pero no hicimos nada!!!

**Shikamaru:** …La paciencia es el mejor ejercicio para la mente…Así que nos vemos el sábado Temari! (Se va de la sala y cierra la puerta)

( cri…cri…cri… Una rueda de paja pasa por la sala vacía…)

**Sasuke:** Esto es una estafa.

**Temari:** Claro que no, ya tengo pareja para la fiesta.

**Sasuke:** T.T, **Next**!

**Temari:** Bueno, de todas formas te ves gordo con esa ropa.

**Sasuke:** N-no es cierto! (Temari sale de la habitación y Sasuke se ve al espejo con su ropa típica de Shippuden) (WTF moment) POR QUÉ NADIE ME LO DIJO ANTES!!!- y lo peor de todo es que no tengo nada de dinero :S!!! Rayos, Qué voy a hacer ahora???

**Temari:** (regresa a la habitación) Se me olvidó algo (Golpea a Sasuke en la cara y lo manda volando por la ventana) ¡Te lo mereces por despreciarme!, tarado.

(Grabaciones aparte)

**Sasuke:** (Con una bendita en la nariz), Pueden ver la razón por la cual no me quedé con esa loca ¬//¬

-

**Temari:** Ni que mi importara que ese (censurado) me diga Next o la (censurado) que quiera porque es un pobre (censurado que lo único que sabe hacer es (censurado) y (censurado). Por si acaso puede meterse el Next por (censurado) y después (censurado) y si le queda tiempo (censurado; este vocabulario es muy fuerte y no puede ser escuchado por la ausiencia o quedarían con traumas psicológicos de por vida , MTV no puede permitir la transmisión de estas palabrotas), Y que agradezca que soy una señorita decente y bien educada.

**VEO: **Al parecer Temari no era la profesora de la real academia para Sasuke y fue devuelta al bus con 32 dólares, veamos quien sigue ahora en Next!

**Temari:** (Entrando al bus) Hola de nuevo, ¿Me extrañaron?

**Sakura:** La verdad es que no.

**Temari:** ¬¬, ok. Ahora vienes tú Ino.

**Ino:** Kyaaaa! Al fin mi turno, lero lero lero, voy a ganar!!!

(Ino baja del bus)

**Sakura:** La van a echar antes de que pise el suelo. ¿Y qué pasó Temari? Ibas durando harto.

**Temari:** Ese idiota era muy inculto y grosero para mí.

**Naruto:** No será que tú comenzaste a decir muchas…

**Ino:** (mirada de odio hacia Naruto)

**Naruto:** Ehh…no nada, tienes razón o.O

---------------------

Fin del capítulo III!!! (Creo que me quedó muy largo…en fin) ¿Qué sucederá con la próxima cita entre Sasuke e Ino? ¿Qué tipo de situación les deparará?, bien… tendrán que esperar a que se me ocurra algo para saberlo. Y para opiniones, comentarios y linchamientos dejar reviews!!! n.n

(PD): Cualquier situación estúpida que suceda es de total responsabilidad de los participantes, no mía ni mucho menos de MTV, y por favor, no intentan utilizar en sus casas el vocabulario de Temari. Gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!, soy yo de nuevo y traigo más de estas citas para sacarlos de las dudas XDD. Como siempre gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, no pensé que serían tantos w. Dejaré de darles un discurso aburrido y los depondré para que lean tranquilos y no se aburran conmigo…

**Disclaimer: **Si fuese la dueña de los programas de MTV tendrá tanto dinero que lo repartiría entre los pobres y a Naruto lo dejo para mí –muajajajajaajajaja-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**VEO**: Estamos de vuelta- nuevamente- de comerciales, y ahora tenemos una nueva cita, Ino. ¿Qué sucederá?

**Ino:** (Mientras baja del bus "Next", aparece en un costado de la pantalla de su televisor un cuadro que dice_: "Ino Yamanaka (15)-Estudió física nuclear por Internet- Gastó más de 5000 dólares en una peluquería el mismo día-Tuvo una cita con un pollo-"_) Hooooola Sasuke-kuuuun!!!n.n

**Sasuke:** -Lo sabía T.T- Hola Ino. Sube a la limosina para ir a la cita.

**Ino:** Kyaaa que bien, claro, claro.

(Los dos se suben a la limosina Next)

**Ino:** Y…Qué vamos a hacer Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke:** Vamos a lanzarnos por paracaídas desde una avioneta.

**Ino:** Vaya parece muy entretenido –_de qué hablo…No quiero subirme a un maldito avión hediondo, se supone que tendría una cita romántica con Sasuke-kun, está bien. No desaprovecharé la oportunidad de besar a Sasuke mientras estemos cayendo muajajaaja esto estará muy emocionante-_ Aunque tengo un poco de miedo.

**Sasuke:** (Ino se toma del brazo de Sasuke) Bien, pero no me abraces ¬¬UUU, por cierto… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

**Ino:** Claro!

**Sasuke**: Este…tu crees que…bueno…yo quiero decir que…

**Ino:** No tengas miedo Sasuke-kun _– OMG Creo que quiere confesarme su amor KYAAA!!!!, sabía que lo tenía loco- _No muerdo.

Sasuke: P-pero debes responder con la verdad

Ino: Sip n.n, con la verdad verdaderamente verdadera.

Sasuke: Tu crees que…

Ino: SiiiIiIIiII????

Sasuke: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CREES QUE ME VEO GORDO!!!!!!?????? –_Ufff, ya lo dije U.U-_

**Ino:** O.OUUU ¿Q-Qué?

**Sasuke:** Eso…Ya lo dije!

**Ino:** -_Escuché bien???_-Ehhhh…bueno yo…Creo que te ves un poquito gordo,¡¡ p-pero es por la ropa!!

**Sasuke:** (Aparece todo el fondo negro, sólo alumbrando a Sasuke que está en una esquina abandonado y haciendo círculos en el piso con su dedo) Y.Y.

**Ino:** N-Nooooo!! Sasuke-kun, pero te ves a la moda!, ¡¡¡En serio!!!

**Sasuke:** Bueno, no importa –_Cómo que noooo!!! Nadie me dijo que me veía gordo antes de Temari!!! Cielos…ahora si que requiero un cambio de ropa urgente y para eso necesito dinero, el problema es cómo y dónde lo conseguiré; si no me apuro mi popularidad decaerá más de lo que ya está…- _Espero que el chofer se apresure para que lleguemos luego a la pista de vuelo.

(…Mientras tanto en el bus…)

**Temari:** ¿Qué les parece si hacemos esto?

**Sakura:** ¿Qué cosa?

**Temari:** Busquemos en Google quién tiene la mayor probabilidad de quedarse con Sasuke, o la tenía…

**Naruto:** Vas a ver por los resultados de la búsqueda?

**Temari:** ¡Claro!, veamos… (Saca el notebook que estaba en el bus), La primera pareja, pongámos a Ino…sería SasuIno?

**Hinata:** C-Creo que sí…

**Naruto:** Que nombre más estúpido inventan los fans T.T

**Temari:** Cierto... 4930 resultados, no está tan mal, la siguiente seré yo: 267!!! Es una basura!!! Cómo a alguien se le puede ocurrir ponerme de pareja con ese idiota!! Los mataré a todos los (censurado) y pueden (censurado), o sea, tienen que estar muy (censurado) de la cabeza para juntarme con esa (censurado)…Pensé que no iba a tener resultados y me encuentro con esta (censurado), me (censurado), voy al baño a recuperarme.

**Todas:** O.o

**Hinata:** B-Bueno, podríamos seguir viento…esto…

**Sakura:** Si, quién sigue, a ver…SasuHina…11100!!! Tanto!!

**Hinata:** -_Noo, U.U a mi no me interesa Sasuke, me gustaría ver cuantos resultados tengo con Naruto-kun…-_

**Temari:** Hola, ya regresé, no creo que puedan ocupar el baño porque lo destruí, lo siento. En quién van ¿SasuSaku? Y la cuenta es de…95900!!!! Vaya…tú si que tenías posibilidades.

**Sakura:** Lo sé, quizás al final me quede con Sasuke-kun, pero ahora me estoy dando cuenta de que cada vez que estoy con él me vuelvo hueca, estúpida e inútil, ahora que salió shippuden todos me aman, así que quizás me olvide de Sasuke…NOOOO, es muy bueno para dejarlo.

**Naruto:** Ya terminamos, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

**Temari:** ¿Qué dices?, faltas tú todavía, vamos a buscar por SasuNaru…

**Naruto:** NOOOO!!! (Le quita el notebook a Temari)

**Sakura:** E-Es mejor que no veamos e-eso...jeje…es obvio que no tendrá ningún resultado –_O.O cielos…me van a pillar, glup!-_

**Temari:** (Empuja a Naruto y le quita el notebook) Pasa para acá mierda!, qué…acaso crees que va a salir una búsqueda con eso?, ¿A quién le gustaría verte junto con Sasuke?

**Naruto:** Qué se yo…P-pero…tienes razón…¿A quién le gustaría verme con Sasuke?, hazlo, me da lo mismo total sé que no encontrarás nada XP (Toma un sorbo de agua que había dentro del bus)

**Sakura:** Quizás yo…este….

**Temari:** Y da un resultado deee…O.O…WTF!!!???...123000!!!!

**Naruto:** PFFFFF!!! (Escupe toda el agua que estaba tomando) ¡¿Q-Q-QUÉ?! O.ó

**Temari:** Y mira!!! (Pone la opción de imágenes)...Jamás imaginé que hicieras ese tipo de cosas con Sasuke, Naruto…Las que te traías escondidas

**Naruto:** E-Eso NOO, es mentira!!!, te lo juro

**Todas:** T.T

**Naruto:** En serio!!!, Créanme!!, alguien está tramando algo en mi contra.

**Temari:** Naruto, acéptalo de una vez…Hey un minuto…Varias de estas imágenes son subidas por el usuario "Sakura-Chan"

**Sakura:** Y-yo no estoy en ningún foro yaoi!, tampoco tengo doujinshis escondidos bajo mi cama ni juegos yaoi ni nada de eso…!!!

**Todas** **(Menos Sakura): **¬¬

**Sakura:** O.o Ups…

(…De vuelta en la cita…)

**Sasuke:** Al fin llegamos Ino, sube a la avioneta.

**Ino:** De inmediato Sasuke-kun n.n _– Y luego serás mío para siempre…YAY!-_

(Los dos se suben a la avioneta que comienza a despegar por los aires)

**Ino:** ¿Has hecho paracaidismo antes?

**Sasuke:** Nop.

**Ino:** Hey, yo tampoco… ¿quién nos va a enseñar?

**Sasuke:** …Buena pregunta, nos dejaron un papel con las instrucciones (se las muestra a Ino)

**Ino:** T.T -_¿Quieren que nos matemos?- _Hum, ya veo…sólo hay que tirar de este cordón y si no funciona tiramos del de emergencia.

**Sasuke:** Exacto. Creo que ya es hora de saltar: Uno, dos, TRES!!!

(Los dos saltan al mismo tiempo del avión y caen al vacío)

**Ino:** WUAAAAAAAAAA!!!, esto es muy entretenido Sasuke-KUNNN!!!! _– ¡Qué estoy diciendo?…Sáquenme de aquíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!-_

**Sasuke:** (Gritando para que Ino escuche lo que está tratando de decir) Es verdad!, pero creo que ya es hora de abrir los paracaídas para que no nos estrellemos en el piso, hazlo tú primero.

**Ino:** ¡Bien! (Tira de la primera cuerda, pero no sale el paracaídas) O.o _–Lo intentaré con la segunda- _(Tira de la segunda cuerda pero el paracaídas tampoco sale) GyA!!! No pasó nada!, creo que hay otra cuerda!!! (Tira la tercera cuerda y sale un papel que dice _"Siga participando_") P-Pero que mier…Sasuke-kun!!!! Voy a morir, NOOOOO!!! (Se acerca como puede y se aferra a el con todas sus fuerzas)

**Sasuke: **Argh! Suéltame!, me estás asfixiando . 

**Ino:** ¿Estás loco?, no pienso morir aquí

**Sasuke:** **Next**!

**Ino:** No pienso soltarte!, ya te lo dije

**Sasuke:** ¬¬UUU (Abre su paracaídas, que sí funcionó, pero…)AAHH, estamos dando vueltas en círculos!!!

**Ino:** Debe ser por el peso!

**Sasuke:** Entonces sal de aquí!!! (Comienza a empujar a Ino para que lo suelte)

**Ino:** Que NO!

**Sasuke&Ino:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

(…Mientras tanto en el bus…)

**Temari:** Veamos otro doujinshi D

**Sakura:** Siii, yo subí éste!!!

**Naruto:** (Tapándose la cara) Por favor…dejen de ver eso ¬¬, no es entretenido para mí, salgo en todas esas malditas páginas, bueno, no soy exactamente yo pero…Tu estás conmigo ¿No es cierto Hinata?

**Hinata:** Ah!, O///O emmm…yo sí

(¡¡¡PRFFBUMMMBOOOOOOMMSCRASHBAMMPONSHSONIDOSVARIOSCRASHBOOOMKATAPLANPFFFFPRUFSLAMLALALABU!!!)

**Todas:** Guaaaa!!!

**Sakura:** ¿Qué fue eso? O.O

**Temari:** No sé, pero la (censura) que haya sido cayó en el techo de bus.

**Hinata:** Que miedo // 

**Naruto:** Quizás fueron Ino y Sasuke que cayeron desde el cielo tratando de practicar paracaidismo!!!

**Todas:** T.T

**Naruto:** ¿Qué?, es posible

**Temari:** Naruto…deberías dejar de ver tantos programas de farándula.

**Naruto:** Ok.Ok, no hablo más U.U

(…De vuelta en la cita…)

**Sasuke:** Auch…mi espalda!!! . 

**Ino:** Ay Ay Ay…por suerte tu paracaídas y el bus amortiguaron la caida…Ayyyy…

**Sasuke:** Si, si ahora, auch!, ahora anda al bus y que venga la siguiente para, auch! ¡Carajo, mi brazo también . !, p-para continuar con la cita…

(Grabaciones aparte)

**Sasuke: **(Lleno de vendas) A pesar de que fue entretenido, los primeros 10 minutos, no puedo salir con ella…si me quisiera como dice se hubiese lanzado para dejarme sin ningún rasguño.

-

**Ino: **(Llena de vendas también) Sasuke-kun, te recuperaré algún día…algún día…T.T, pero ahora no porque me duele todo el cuerpo, Auch Y.Y.

**VEO:** Parece que esa cita dejó más que una marca; ahora vendrá la siguiente pero sin ninguna herida…

**Todas:** Ino! Qué te pasó!!!

**Ino:** Me caí encima del bus practicando paracaidismo ¬¬, Hinata, sigues tú.

**Hinata:** E-Está bien O///o

(Se baja del bus)

**Naruto: **¡Se los dije!

**Temari:** Por primera vez, creo que tenías razón

**Sakura:** JAJAJA, quedaste peor que yo!!

**Ino:** Por lo menos gané más dinero, tengo 45 dólares y les voy ganando a las dos…Qué hacen con ese notebook?

**Sakura&Temari:** NADA!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del capítulo IV!!!!, Qué pasará después con Hinata y Sasuke???, como siempre, tendrán que esperar para saber, Y también como siempre les recuerdo que para opiniones, comentarios y linchamientos, dejar reviews n.n!

(PD1): Después del episodio 347 del manga de Naruto, todos se dieron cuenta de la oscura afición de Sakura XDD

(PD2): Nunca comento los reviews, así que ahora lo haré (a la rápida XD): Me alegra que les haya gustado esto n.n!, la verdad no sabía cómo reaccionarían al leer todas estas citas ( he!, pero faltan XD) pobres personajes…en fin. También me alegra que no digan tantas groserías en sus casas como Temari o todos los mirarán raro – yo lo hago, por eso les pido que no lo hagan XD- No quise botar a ninguna de inmediato o si no la cita sería demasiado aburrida y el capítulo sería muy corto – aunque igual hubiese sido gracioso que Sasuke sacara a una de ellas cuando la viese muajaajaja- Ah! Y Mary Sue es un personaje plaga que aparece en todas partes, pueden buscarla en google poniendo su nombre y la descubrirán, antes yo tampoco sabía quien era…hasta que descubrí la oscura verdad.Y sobre el asunto de hacer fanfics con otros programas, lo habían considerado antes hasta que se me ocurrió una malévola idea que la publicaré cuando termine éste

Creo que me alargué mucho, mejor me despido…

Wait for the **Next **Chapter!!!, see ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Otro capítulo más de la misma (censurado), pero ahora con una nueva pareja; Gracias a todos por los reviews n.n!!!

**Disclaimer: **Si fuera la creadora de Naruto y de los programas de MTV tendría tanto dinero que los billetes los utilizaría como servilletas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

** VEO: **Volvemos de vuelta de comerciales con más Next. Ahora es el turno de Hinata, ¿Qué sucederá en la cita?

**Hinata: **(Mientras baja del bus "Next", aparece en un costado de la pantalla de su televisor un cuadro que dice_:"Hinata Hyuga (15) –Spoiler nunca rebelado--Le gusta Naruto--Fin del spoiler- Una vez le dio conjuntivitis- - A todas las comidas les echa ketchup-) _Mmm…H-hola Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** Hinata?? –_Qué raro que participe en un show estúpido como este, aunque a decir verdad es raro que yo esté en un concurso estúpido como este…En qué rayos estaba pensando cuando me inscribí?!-_ Veo que te dejaste crecer el pelo, se te ve bien.

**Hinata:** Gracias, yo veo que estás un poco más…

**Sasuke:** Sé que vas a decir que estoy gordo, NO LO ESTOY, es la ropa ¡Lo juro!

**Hinata:** Y-yo iba a decir que estabas más alto.

**Sasuke:** Fiuuu! Entonces creo que tienes razón, si estoy más alto.

**Hinata:** Aunque ahora que te veo bien igual estás un poco más gordito, e-este digo… más...mmm…s-supongo que eres de huesos anchos n.n.

**Sasuke:** O.ó (Queda en total desolación en una esquina y varios cuervos vuelan sobre él)…

**Hinata:** P-Pero!, pero…quizás si haces ejercicios te verás mejor, en serio.

**Sasuke:** _- Desde que le dije Next a Temari empezó mi calvario…me hubiese quedado con ella…NAh!- _Bien Hinata, iremos a la siguiente cita: Vamos a un taller de artes a hacer manualidades.

**Hinata: **Suena entretenido n.n _–Aunque sería mejor si estuviese aquí también Naruto-kun…U.U, qué estará pensando de mí en el bus? O//O No!, no quiero que piense que me gusta Sasuke así nunca se quedará conmigo…pero qué estoy pensando, de todas formas a Naruto-kun le gusta Sakura, p-pero yo…-_

**Sasuke: **Tierra llamando a Hinataaaa!, subamos a la limosina.

**Hinata:** Sip.

(Suben a la limosina Next)

**Sasuke:** ¿Y a qué te dedicas ahora?

**Hinata:** A lo mismo de siempre, sólo que trabajo los sábados en la noche haciendo parodias en la disco Icha Icha para ganar dinero.

**Sasuke:** ¿En serio?, ¿Y qué sabes hacer?

**Hinata:** Varias imitaciones c-como a Mary Sue, a Britney Spears, mmm… y a varios más.

**Sasuke: **Qué bien!!!, iba a ir este sábado a la disco Icha Icha porque hay una fiesta así que ahí te veré actuar-_Parece que al fin hay una participante con cerebro y que no puede llegar a matarme…¿Porqué no hablé con ella antes?-_¿A quién vas a imitar?

**Hinata: **¿N-No te enojas si te digo?

**Sasuke:** Claro que no.

**Hinata:** Bueno…iba a imitarte n.n, y no sólo a ti, a 10 personajes más de Naruto.

**Sasuke**: ¬¬ Aps, ya veo…me imagino cómo me imitarás, ¿Puedes hacer un adelanto?

**Hinata:** Si quieres; (ajusta su voz hasta salirle igual que la de su cita) _Hola mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, del clan Uchiha, con su orgullo Uchiha y sus ojos Uchiha con sharingan, hasta con toda su mierda Uchiha de más…Desde un poco más de dos años que soy una rata traidora que se fue a revolcar con Orochimaru para "entrenar" y así poder matar a mi estúpido hermano Itachi TE MATAREEEE, lo jurooooo, os prometo aniquilaros con toda mi fuerza y…_(vuelve a hablar normal) Y más o menos esa es la imitación, aunque tengo al menos 15 minutos para imitarte…Espero que no te molestes n.n

**Sasuke:** N-Noo –_ ¿Esa es la idea que tienen de mi?, no soy tan odioso… Y.Y Necesito un asesor de imagen pronto- _para nada je je je .

(…Mientras tanto en el bus…)

**Naruto: **Al fin dejaron ese notebook en paz

**Temari:** Sieee, es que ya no llega el Wi-fi, ya no se me ocurren más temas de conversación.

**Sakura:** A mí tampoco, sin el computador soy nadie.

**Ino:** No sean tan aburridas…emmm, ¡Digan algo!

**Naruto:** Algo.

**Ino:** ¬¬, no es a lo que me refería.

(Cri…Cri…Cri)

**Sakura:** Y así con la cosa

**Naruto:** …Si….

**Temari:** Miren! (Saca una caja que estaba escondida en el bus)

**Naruto:** Vaya…Nunca había visto una caja T.T

**Temari:** Pero esta es distinta, tiene tarjetas con preguntas estúpidas para hacer mientras esperamos; Sakura, saca tú primero.

**Sakura:** Está bien (saca una tarjeta) Y dice_…"Si tuvieses que besar a alguien en este bus, ¿A quién sería?"_….EEH!!!!????

**Ino:** Etooo, yo saco la siguiente, mmm dice: "¿_Con cuántos chicos se han acostado en una noche?"_…O.o, Déjame sacar otra : " _Cuál ha sido la película porno que más te ha gustado?..._¡Otra!..._¿Cual ha sido el lugar más extraño en el que…_

**Temari:** Hey…¡Qué mierda es esto! Pareciera que estamos en el bus de un proxeneta o algo así, voy a arreglar las cosas ahora mismo (Con un golpe rompe la pared delantera del bus y empuja al conductor de éste)¿Me puedes explicar que (censurado) significan estos papeles de (censurado)?

**Conductor:** Y-Yo no tengo nada que ver aquí, a mi me pagan por conducir!!!, tenga piedad de mí por favor, tengo una esposa y cinco hijos que alimentar.

**Naruto:** Temari…Relájate, supongo que son los…

**Sakura:** Deben ser las preguntas para el Next que dan en la noche.

**Temari:** ¿Next de la noche?...¿Qué (censurado) es eso?...aah, ya me acordé. Lo siento señor chofer n.n lo dejo tranquilo y no se preocupe que yo reparo la pared.

(5 minutos después)

**Ino:** No creo que poner una tabla de planchar en el agujero se puede llamar "reparar"

**Temari:** No me alegues…es lo único que había en este bus.

**Naruto:** No sólo eso ¡Hay Ramen instantáneo :D!, sólo que no hay agua caliente

**Sakura:** Naruto, a nadie le importa eso…Deberías dejar de ver tantos programas de farándula.

**Naruto:** Qué tienen que ver los progr…

**Temari:** Si, cada vez que vez un programa de farándula 15 neuronas de tu cerebro se pierden

**Naruto:** Yo no veo pro…

**Ino:** Si, o quedarás como Sakura

**Naruto:** ¡Les dije que yo no ve…!

**Sakura:** Quéeeeee!???, quedarán como tú, Fea!!!

**Naruto:** ¬¬ mejor no hablo...

(…De vuelta en la cita…)

(Sasuke y Hinata llegan a su destino, por lo que se bajan de la limosina y entran a una casa de arte)

**Sasuke: **Ahora tenemos que esperar a que llegue el profesor de arte, que se supone que tenía que estar aquí…Ahí parece que llegó, HEY! O.o, otra vez!!!???

**Shikamaru:** Sieee, me había olvidado que también tenía un trabajo aquí, así que por tu culpa tuve que despertarme.

**Hinata:** H-Hola Shikamaru (Él la saluda con la mano)

**Sasuke:** Espero que esta vez SI hagas clases ¬¬

**Shikamaru:** Claro, siempre las hago ¿Acaso crees que soy flojo?

**Sasuke:** ¿Tengo que responder?

**Shikamaru:** De hecho…no. Ven Hinata a ti te enseñaré primero: Tienes que hacer una pintura de lo que se te ocurra, lo mismo con la arcilla que está ahí y por último tienes que hacer un poema ¿Claro?

**Hinata:** Como el agua n.n (Fue a trabajar en sus proyectos)

**Sasuke:** _-Hey, esas no son clases…pero al menos estamos haciendo algo, no como en yoga_- ¿Y yo qué hago?

**Shikamaru:** Bueno, tú tienes que…espera un poco que me llaman al celular; ¿Alo?

**Sasuke:** ¬¬

**Shikamaru:** Ah!, hola Temari ¿Qué haces?

**Temari:** _Nada interesante, sólo que hace unos minutos regresó el Wi-fi y estábamos viendo ya…yates por Internet_

**Shikamaru: **Oh, que interesante, eso es más divertido que ver las barritas de colores en la televisión. ¿Oye, a qué hora es lo de la disco Icha Icha?

**Sasuke:** Hooola, estoy aquí también…

**Temari**_ No sé, como a las 22 o algo así, nos podríamos juntar para saber bien a qué hora comienza._

**Shikamaru:** Es buena idea, puede ser mañana como a las 17.

**Temari**_ Me parece una buena hora, creo que el sábado va a ir un comediante a la disco_

**Sasuke:** Oye! No me ignores, quiero saber qué…

**Shikamaru:** Espera un poco que hay un tipo alterado al lado mío.

**Temari:** _Debe ser un idiota _

**Sasuke:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!

**Shikamaru:** ¿Lo escuchaste?

**Temari**_ Sí, ¿cómo no lo iba a escuchar?, debe estar en un periodo menopáusico o algo así, de otro modo no estaría tan sobresaltado_

**Shikamaru:** Tienes toda la razón, ah!, como te decía…

**Sasuke: **T.T, voy al baño.

(15 minutos después)

**Sasuke:** Oigan, no creo que puedan usar el baño porque lo destruí, un minuto… ¿Dónde está Shikamaru?

**Hinata:** Se fue; dijo que Ino lo mandó para la casa.

**Sasuke:** Maldito bastardo, me las pagará.

**Hinata:** S-Sasuke, ya terminé l-la pintura n///n, espero que te guste.

**Sasuke:** -Awww que tierna- Veamos lo que pintaste…Eh? (Tiene dibujado a Naruto comprando ramen)

**Hinata:** N-no es lo que parece!! o///o, lo hice pensando en…( Comienza a jugar con sus dedos) en…el amor…No!, en el consumismo, eso, eso.

**Sasuke:** Claro, ¿y tu escultura? (Era la escultura de un kitsune) ¬¬UUU, supongo que aquí te inspiraste en la fauna del bosque.

**Hinata:** E-Exacto!

**Sasuke:** ¿Y tu poema?

**Hinata:** Me da vergüenza mostrártelo u.u

**Sasuke:** No me burlaré, si quieres tú lo puedes leer

**Hinata:** Bien…"Te amo con todo mi corazón, pero ni siquiera te fijas en mí, me gustaría que al menos una vez pudieses prestarme un poco de atención para mostrarte todo lo que te quiero" Fin

**Sasuke:** ¿Y en quién te inspiraste? –_No podría imaginarlo- _

**Hinata:** Ehhh…esteeeeee….y-yoooo, en bueno….tú sabes…en la…en …un …(Al final Hinata nunca lo dijo y en edición le suplantaron la voz por una que decía: "En ti por supuesto, estás taaan bueno")

**Sasuke:** OK…Sabes que aquí hay un cuadro que dicen que hace sacar a relucir tu personalidad interior, a mi no me pasó nada, pero quizás funcione contigo ¿Quieres ir a verlo?

**Hinata:** Sip

**Sasuke:** Vamos entonces (Suben al segundo piso del lugar dónde se posaban varias pinturas, hasta que llegan a la que había dicho Sasuke)

**Hinata:** ¿Esa es?

**Sasuke:** Si, ¿qué te parece Hinata?¿Hinata?

**Hinata:** Tú….maldito infeliz…

**Sasuke:** Eh?

**Hinata:** No te hagas el idiota, estúpido (censurado) de (censurado)!!!

**Sasuke:** O.o Hinata, ¿te golpeaste en la cabeza o algo mientras estaba en el baño?

**Hinata:** Me las pagarás maldito ¡¿Por qué tienes más resultados con Naruto-kun que yo en el Google!? (Dicho eso manda un golpe a Sasuke, que por suerte logra esquivarlo, pero aún así rompe toda la pared)

**Sasuke: **C-calma Hinata…en serio no sé de qué hablas

**Hinata:** (Imitando la voz de Sasuke) "No sé de que hablas"…No te hagas el inocente ahora, sé que intentas quedarte con Naruto-kun pero antes de que lo hagas te aplastaré como a un (censura) insecto de (censura) y le daré tus sesos a los perros!!! (Agarra una mesa y la arroja a Sasuke que también logra esquivarla pero se rompen varias pinturas )

**Sasuke: **_-Debe ser por la culpa de esa pintura, pero el problema es que ahora no sé como hacer para que regrese a la normalidad- _Hinata!, esos resultados están alterados, yo no tengo relación alguna con Naruto, bueno…ahora no porque antes se supone que éramos amigos, pero en fin…Esos re…(se agacha para evadir un golpe de Hinata, que para esos momentos había roto un 40 del edificio)…sultados están hechos por fangirls!!!

**Hinata:** ¡No me vengas con esa mierda ahora!, nada evitará que te mate, además ¿Crees que no vi el capítulo cuando golpeas a Naruto-kun?

**Sasuke:** ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? AAAHhh!!!(Salta por la ventana del segundo piso para que no le llegue un piano en la cabeza)

**Hinata:** No sacas nada con escapar, maldita sea, te encontraré y aniquilaré MUAJAJAJAJA

**Sasuke: **O.O _–Tengo que hacer algo para que Hinata se calme…quizás con algunas palabras mágicas…- _¡Ábrete sésamo! (Le cae una pintura en la cara) noo…esa no era…quizás ¡Abra Kadabra! (Le cae otra pintura en la cara) ¡Alakazám!, ¡Espectrum patronus!- _No, así no era…_-¡Kamehame-ha!, Ah, ya no se me ocurre otra!,** Next**!!!

**Hinata: **Crees que diciendo eso vas a detenerme…¡No seas idiota!

**Sasuke: **U.UPadre nuestro que estás en el cielo….Ah! ya sé hum…Oh mira Hinata, atrás tuyo está Naruto!!!

**Hinata:** O///O, E-Eh?? Dónde??...Ah, qué pasó, ¿Porqué está todo el edificio destruido?

**Sasuke: **¿Ya no quieres matarme?

**Hinata:** Claro que no…¿Porqué lo haría?

**Sasuke:** Ufff…Creo que ya me salvé, bueno Hinata…esteeee…creo que dije Next cuando estabas inconciente así que tendrá que venir la siguiente

**Hinata:** Hum…está bien _–De todas formas ya conseguí dinero para regalarle algo a Naruto-kun…Quizás le entregue mi poema o//o noo!! ¿Qué estoy pensando?_

(Grabaciones aparte)

**Sasuke:** Creo que si no hubiese sido por los últimos 10 minutos, me habría quedado con Hinata… pero tengo la impresión que le gusta Naruto

-

**Hinata:** No sé que pasó al final, creo que me quedé dormida…pero al menos ya tengo un regalo para Naruto-kun…n.n

**VEO: **A pesar de que Hinata destruyó todo el lugar, se llevó 51 dólares, veamos que sucede en la siguiente cita…

**Ino:** Ya llegaste Hinata ¿Y qué pasó?

**Hinata:** Mmm…no sé muy bien…Ahora es el turno de Naruto-kun

**Naruto:** Bieen!!!, al fin, no te preocupes Sakura-chan, ganaré los 100 dólares sólo para salir contigo, espérame n.n

**Sakura: **Ok, pero gánalos!!!, recuerda que quiero comer bien

(Naruto se baja del bus)

**Temari:** ¿Y qué sucedió?, se escuchaban derrumbes desde aquí

**Hinata:** La verdad es que me quedé dormida, no sé exactamente lo que pasó pero fuimos a dibujar.

**Ino:** Eso es extraño…En realidad es más extraño que te hayas quedado dormida en una cita con Sasuke

**Hinata:** Sii.

**Temari: **Chicas, malas noticias….Se me cayó el notebook y se rompió…eehhh lo siento?

**Todas:** ¬¬UUU

**Sakura:** No pienso leer las tarjetas

**Ino:** Yo tampoco

**Hinata:** ¿Qué tarjetas?

**Temari:** No creo que quieras saber…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Fin del capítulo V!!! ¿Qué sucederá en la cita de Naruto y Sasuke?, tendrán que quedarse con las dudas hasta que lo escriba porque ya lo tengo todo planeado –_muajajaja_- Como siempre…para comentarios, opiniones, quejas y linchamientos dejan reviews

(PD): Se me había olvidado comentarles que lo del resultado de Google era todo verdad, de hecho me sorprendí cuando lo vi y ahora lo hice de nuevo y hay más y más páginas XDD.

(PD2): Ahora comentaré los reviews (como nadie lee esto lo haré rápido): Como consejo, nunca se lancen en paracaídas en una primera cita o terminarán como Sasuke e Ino, quizás en una segunda está bien. Y lo del capítulo 347…me maté de la risa , nunca imaginé que Sakura fuese una fan del yaoi. Ah! Y sobre la cita de Sasuke y Naruto…prefiero no adelantarles nada pero…Naaah, mejor aguántense. Espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado, en realidad no tenía una idea muy clara de cómo hacerlo pero llegó la iluminación e hice esto XD.

(PD3) -La última, en serio-: No sabía que no se podía hacer este tipo de guión…pero ya llevo más del 50 de la historia y me da lata cambiarlo así que si la quitan se quedarán con las dudas para siempre del final…Y sobre Sasuke, tienen razón, está muy estúpido pero sino no sería gracioso de hecho dudo que hubiese entrado a un concurso como este, por lo que decidí dedicarle una nueva sección para que haga sus descargos, vamos Sasuke, las cámaras son tuyas:

"**La esquina poética con Sasuke" **

**Sasuke: **Hola, supongo que ya todos me conocen, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha…En este fic me han insultado de muchas formas y tengo un compendio de ellas (Saca un papel de su bolsillo y lo extiende, es tan largo que comienza a rodar por el piso) Me han llamado: Rata traidora, Imbécil, Idiota, Estúpido, Inútil, etcétera, etcétera. No sólo eso, sino que también la autora de esta (censurado) ha tenido la osadía de decir que estoy gordo ¬¬, y además me han vinculado sentimentalmente con Naruto a través de menciones de doujinshis y cosas así, por lo que debo responder que ella y toda esta historia son una maldita bolsa de mie….(apagan el micrófono)

Listo!!!, se acabó el tiempo para Sasuke, además me alargué mucho así que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!!n.n


	6. Chapter 6

Hola!, otro capítulo más de las misma (censurado), con la última cita – sip, ya vamos en la recta final- .Gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews n.n!!!

**Disclaimer:** Ya me aburrí de pensar qué poner aquí, así que piensen algo por mí – Sí, soy floja ¿y qué?-

………………………………………………………………………………

**VEO: **Regresamos de comerciales, ¿Qué pasará con la nueva cita de Sasuke?

**Naruto: **(Mientras baja del bus "Next", aparece en un costado de la pantalla de su televisor un cuadro que dice_:"Naruto Uzumaki (15) –Cree que Sakura es linda- - Vende seguros por teléfono- -Colecciona bolsitas de té -") _Hola Sasuke, tanto tiempo!!!, ahora te ves más gordo, parece que no has estado entrenando lo suficiente, eso te pasa por ser una maldita rata traidora.

**Sasuke: **Na-Na-¿¿¿¡¡NARUTO!!??? ¿¡Qué (censurado) haces aquí!?, ¿No se supone que deberían haber mujeres en el bus?

**Naruto**: Sip, y qué crees que soy?

**Sasuke:** Ese es tu jutsu sexy…

**Naruto:** ¿Y?, de todas formas sigo siendo la más sexy del bus

**Sasuke:** ¬¬

**Naruto:** ¿Qué?

**Sasuke:** **Ne**… (No alcanza a terminar la frase porque Naruto le tapa la boca)

**Naruto: **Ne-Nevera, siii yo también tengo una n.n –_No me vas a decir next ahora, tengo que reunir 100 dólares como sea para poder salir con Sakura-chan…se me tiene que ocurrir una idea pronto :S- E_eeehhh…(…Loading… / 5 por ciento)

**Sasuke:** ¡Suéltame idiota! (golpea a Naruto con su codo hasta lograr zafarse de él), **Nex…**

**Naruto: **(…Loading…100 por ciento) AAHH! Mira Sasuke, pero si es tu hermano Itachi!!!

**Sasuke:** ¡¿Dónde?!¡¿DÓNDE?!, no lo veo!!!

**Naruto: **(Toma una roca gigante que estaba en el piso y golpea a Sasuke en la cabeza mientras éste buscaba a su hermano) eso seguro caerá-

**Sasuke: **Naruto, no lo veo por ninguna parte; ¿En qué dirección lo viste?

**Naruto: **_-O,o, No le pasó nada!! Lo intentaré de nuevo- _Por ahí, detrás de tiiiii!!! (Agarra un extintor –no me pregunten de dónde lo sacó- y repite el mismo procedimiento que con la roca)

**Sasuke: **(A pesar de recibir el golpe sigue como si nada) Creo que te equivocaste, no está por ninguna parte…bueno, sin más preámbulos, **Nex…**

**Naruto: **(Que había hecho el jutsu de transformación adaptando la forma de Itachi, al mismo tiempo mientras arrojaba el extintor) Hermano, eres muy débil muaJAJAJA

**Sasuke:** T.T, ¿Crees que soy idiota?

**Naruto:** Si

**Sasuke: **Naruto, sé que eres tú…te olvidaste de borrar la marca de tus mejillas.

**Naruto:** Ups…Etooo _-¡Malditas marcas de (censura)!, ahora si que estoy más que (censurado)! Tengo que pensar en otro plan-_ (…Loading…/ 1 por ciento)

**Sasuke: **_-Estoy seguro que lo único que quiere Naruto es el dinero…un minuto…se me ha ocurrido el plan perfecto muajajaja!!!- _Hey Naruto!, ven acá un segundo.

**Naruto:** (…Loading…/ 6 por ciento)

**Sasuke: **¡Naruto!

**Naruto:** (…Loading…/8 por ciento)

**Sasuke: **¡CONTESTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! (Golpea a Naruto en la cabeza, haciendo que se transformara en su forma habitual)

**Naruto:** (…Loading…/canceled) AUCH!, ¿¡Porqué me pegaste!?, idiota!!!!

**Sasuke:** Te pego porque me da la gana. Ven, tengo que decirte algo.

**Naruto:** No quiero un beso tuyo!!

**Sasuke:** (Golpea nuevamente a Naruto en la cabeza) No te iba a dar un beso, tarado, escucha lo que te voy a decir (Comienza a hablarle al oído)

**Naruto:** Ummmhhh…aaah…ok.

**Sasuke:** (después que le contó todo) ¿Y qué respondes?

**Naruto:** La verdad es que el otro día fuimos a una misión y quedé sordo por de ese oído –pero el doctor dijo que en una semana recuperaría la audición- , así que no escuché nada.

**Sasuke:** ¬¬UUU Eres idiota o te haces…eres idiota.

**Naruto:** Oye!!!, no me digas así

**Sasuke:** (Después de repetir todo nuevamente por el otro oído) ¿Te quedó claro ahora? O me vas a decir que te quedaste sordo por ese oído también.

**Naruto:** De hecho…No. Es raro que venga de ti, pero me parece un buen plan, así que acepto pero con una sola condición.( Se la dice a Sasuke en secreto)

**Sasuke:** Bueno, bueno, qué se le va a hacer…Bien. Vamos a la primera cita.

(Se suben a la limosina Next)

**Naruto:** ¿A dónde vamos?

**Sasuke:** A un centro de tiros, vamos a practicar los disparos.

**Naruto:** Es algo extraña esta cita

**Sasuke:** ¿Y qué querías? ¿Que te llevara a un restaurante francés y comiéramos tallarines al compás de la música de un violinista mientras te pido matrimonio?

**Naruto:** … Tienes razón, mejor vamos a disparar.

(…Mientras tanto en el bus…)

**Temari: **Chicas no me culpen, se me cayó de las manos…le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera.

**Sakura:** A cualquier descuidado ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer sin el notebook?!

**Ino:** Cierto!, ya me estoy aburriendo aquí sentada, además huele mal…¿A quién se le salió?

**Sakura:** A tí Ino-cerda, ¿a quién más le saldría uno tan hediondo?

**Temari:** Podrías habértelo aguantado hasta el final, ahora tendremos que echar desodorante ambiental

**Ino:** Yo no fui!!!!

**Sakura:** No mientas, mira aquí hay un desodorante de lavanda (Lo empieza a echar en todo el bus), aaaaw ya puedo respirar mejor.

**Ino:** Que NO fui yo!

**Temari:** Noo, aún huele mal. Préstame ese desodorante (se lo quita a Sakura y empieza a dispersarlo por todas partes)

**Ino:** ¡Temari! Nos estás asfixiando con esa cosa …cof cof…

**Sakura:** Ino-cerda tiene razón, cof cof, deja de echar eso.

**Hinata:** Cof cof…cuidado que la lámpara va a …!!!!!

PUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!

(Temari echó tanto desodorante ambiental por todas partes que reaccionó –haciendo explotar todo el bus- gracias al calor de la lámpara)

**Sakura:** (Saliendo por los escombros del bus) AAh!!!, mi peinado!!!, ¿Están todos bien?

**Ino:** (también saliendo por los escombros) Yo lo estoy, pero mi manicura no, esa Temari me las pagará!!!

**Sakura:** _-Tenía que salvarse esa Ino-cerda, como la odio- ¿_Alguien más?

**Hinta&Temari:** Estamos bajo la puerta!!! ( Sakura e Ino las ayudan a salir)

**Temari:** Ufff, al menos todas salimos con vida, por lo menos ya no huele mal n.n

**Todas:** ¬¬

**Temari:** ¿Qué?, acaso es mentira? Ah! El señor chofer está perdido!!!

(Todas comienzan a buscar al señor chofer, hasta que…)

**Temari:** Creo que aplasté algo con mi pie…¡¡¡¡El señor chofer está aquí y lo estoy pisando como a un pedazo de (censurado)!!!!

(Todas ayudan a sacar al señor chofer y llaman a una ambulancia que se lo lleva con unas costillas rotas producto de una pisada)

**Sakura:** ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? Nos quedamos sin bus

**Ino:** Me llamaron al celular los de MTV y dijeron que nos iba a llegar uno nuevo en poco tiempo, ¡miren! ya llegó…son rápidos

**Shikamaru:** Hola chicas, soy el nuevo chofer así que suban

**Ino:** Otra vez aquí, no te dije que te fueras a la casa?

**Shikamaru: **Sieeee, sólo que me iban a subir el sueldo si hacía esto. Apúrense en subir; hay leche, galletas y como 15 cervezas dentro por lo que tienen harto para divertirse, pero ni se les ocurra hacer explotar otro desodorante ambiental.

**Temari:** Claro, ¿quién habrá sido el idiota que hizo explot…¬¬UUU

**Sakura:** Quizás fue mejor que explotara, ahora tenemos comida gratis!

(Todas suben al nuevo bus)

(…De regreso en la cita…)

**Sasuke:** Ya llegamos!!!, elige un arma, hay pistolas, revólveres, escopetas…

**Naruto:** Usaré un revolver ¿A quién le dispararé?

**Sasuke:** Buena pregunta, vamos a ver a quién le dispararás (Van a la zona de tiros donde habían varios muñecos de Itachi que se movían rápidamente por la pista) Como no he tenido la suerte de encontrar al original, le dispararás a estos. Tienes que apuntar a la cabeza y para hacerlo más realista, estos muñecos están rellenos con sangre y sesos de vaca.

**Naruto:** O.o _–Creo que Sasuke tiene serios problemas psicológicos con su hermano, debería ver un psicólogo familiar- ¿_Y tú qué va a hacer?

**Sasuke:** Tomaré fotografías, así tendré una idea de cómo será el momento más feliz de mi vida –_Muajajaja_-. Si acabas con esos 20 muñecos, pasaremos a la segunda cita.

**Naruto:** Ok, lo haré sin fallar – _Y así podré juntar más dinero para salir con Sakura-chan, tú puedes Naruto!!!-_

**Sasuke:** En sus marcas, listos…YA!!!

**Naruto:** (Empieza a disparar lo más rápido posible a todos los Itachi que veía, apuntando perfectamente en la cabeza) –_Por Sakura-chan, por Sakura-chan, por Sakura-chan, por Sakura-chan,por Sakura-chan…-_

**Sasuke: **(Sacando fotografías a todas las cabezas explotadas) Siiii es el mejor espectáculo de mi vida :D!!!

**Naruto:** Ufff creo que ya le disparé a todas las cabezas, aunque quedó todo lleno de sangre T.T

**Sasuke:** Cierto, no importa. Pasemos a la segunda cita.

**Naruto:** -_pero si estamos llenos de sangre...¬¬ ni modo…-_Bueno…¿A dónde iremos?

**Sasuke:** Sorpresa

**Naruto:** Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo…

**Sasuke:** (Golpeando a Naruto) ¡Que NO!, vas a tener que esperar si no quieres que diga la palabra mágica

**Naruto:** No me golpees idiota!!! ¿Cuál palabra?

**Sasuke:** Tú sabes…la que empieza con "N"

**Naruto:** Naruto? Noruega?

**Sasuke:** ¬¬, el nombre del programa, estúpido

**Naruto:** El programa no se llama estúpido, estúpido.

**Sasuke:** ARGH!!! Me vas a pegar la estupidez, estúpido.

**Naruto:** Que no hay un programa que se llame "me vas a pegar la estupidez, estúpido"; estúpido.

**Sasuke:** ¡No es un programa que se llame "me vas a pegar la estupidez, estúpido"; estúpido!

**Naruto:** AAAh… el programa no se llama "me vas a pegar la estupidez, estúpido" sino que "Me vas a pegar la estupidez, estúpido; estúpido", que estúpido, estúpido.

**Sasuke:** Naruto…Cállate si no quieres que te arranque la lengua.

**Naruto:** Bueno, bueno.

(Se suben a la limosina)

(…Mientras tanto en el bus…)

**Sakura:** Naruto ya lleva un buen tiempo con Sasuke…me pregunto qué estarán haciendo.

**Ino: **No sé pero estoy segura de que no están en un restaurante francés comiendo tallarines al compás de la música de un violinista mientras Sasuke le pide matrimonio a Naruto, aunque…Llevan 112 minutos!!!, creo que vas a tener tu comida asegurada, frentezotas. Tienes suerte que le gustes a Naruto.

**Sakura:** Si, por una parte. Además nuestra relación según Google va en ascenso…Un minuto, existe la posibilidad de que Naruto escoja la segunda cita O.o, se me había olvidado!!!

**Ino:** No creo que escoja salir con Sasuke…aunque pensándolo bien…

**Hinata: **C-chicas…no creen que a Temari se le pasó un poco la mano???

**Ino:** ¿Por qué?

**Hinata:** Porque se tomó las 15 cervezas que habían en el bus

**Sakura:** ¡Y no nos dejó ni una!

**Ino:** Temari, si sigues tomando así vas a tener cirrosis.

**Temari:** Do no ebstoy bodacha, ebstoy ben ben ben…Queedo id a la fiedsta pdonto (Traducción: Yo no estoy borracha, estoy bien, bien, bien…Quiero ir a la fiesta pronto…)

**Sakura:** Llamemos a alcohólicos anónimos

**Ino:** ¿Quién tiene el número? AAAhhh!!!, Temari acaba de vomitar en el bus!!!

**Temari:** Aahhh, ya me siento mejor….¿Qué pasa chicas, porqué se corren?, Ups; bueno, eso pasa siempre cuando tomo, jejeje, pero ya me recuperé n.n

(… De vuelta en la cita…)

**Sasuke:** ¿Y qué te parece?

**Naruto:** Estamos en un restaurante francés…

**Sasuke**: Sí

**Naruto:** Comiendo tallarines…

**Sasuke:** Si, tenía hambre, además no he comido en todo el día, ¿No te gustan los tallarines?

**Naruto:** No es eso…¡¡¡Estamos escuchando música de un violinista!!!

**Sasuke:** Así es, mejora el ambiente.

**Naruto:** …

**Sasuke:** ¿Qué?

**Naruto:** Supongo que no me vas a pedir matrimonio ¬¬

**Sasuke:** De hecho…no. Pero sí te quiero pedir algo

**Naruto:** ¿Qué cosa?

**Sasuke:** Naruto…llevamos 200 minutos en esta cita; ¿Qué decides?: Te quedas con los 200 dólares o prefieres tener una segunda cita conmigo?

**Naruto:** Bueno…ehhh…Decido….

……………………………………………………………………………….

Fin del capítulo VI!!!! Muajaja qué soy mala, los dejaré con las dudas hasta el próximo capítulo, que será el último, así que tendrán que esperar a que regrese de vacaciones porque me gané un pasaje a Miami por 3 semanas!!! Wiii soy tan felíz!!! – a menos que esta historia esté como en la página 90 de Fanfiction y ya nadie la lea…en fin…

Y como siempre: Para comentarios, dudas, quejas y linchamientos: dejar reviews

(PD): Ahora comentaré los reviews ( Siempre lo hago a la rápida porque nadie lee esto, pero yo si leo sus comentarios!!! Gracias gracias gracias): Etoo…sip, la personalidad de Inner Hinata es aterradora- o creían que siempre iba a ser tierna??Nooo XD; El horario de Next no me lo sé muy bien, siempre lo veo en la tarde como a las 17 pero lo dan todo el día en realidad. En relación a Sasuke…tenía planeado hacer su esquina poética hasta el último capítulo, así que ahora es su turno de descargarse:

"**_La esquina poética con Sasuke_**"

**Sasuke: **Hola, soy Sasuke Uchiha, sí…de nuevo. La última vez que me presenté aquí no pude decir mis descargos de una forma correcta, ya que apagaron el micrófono, además censuraron la palabra "(censurado)", y veo que ahora igual…Supongo que tampoco podré decir "(censurado)", ni "(censurado)", y por supuesto "(censurado)", por lo que me remitiré a utilizar términos parecidos… Este fic – y sobre todo su autora- son una completa "(censurado)"…¬¬ Qué??? Tampoco puedo decir eso???, que (censurado) de esquina. En fin… La verdad es que yo (piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….se cortó la transmisión para Sasuke)

Y eso ha sido todo el capítulo…See ya!!!

(PD2): No se habrán creído que me gané un pasaje a Miami…era para comprobar si leyeron esto XD, probablemente tenga el próximo capítulo antes o la próxima semana…


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Aquí dejo el último capítulo de Next donde al fin podrán saber cómo va a terminar todo esto; como siempre…gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews n.n!!!!

**Disclaimer: **(agradecimientos especiales a Denisuki que pensó algo por mí XD) Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen aún, pero próximamente, cuando secuestre a Kishimoto, lo serán y le obligaré a hacer lo que yo quiera con la historia, Muajajaja!!!- _si eso sucede deténganme por favor o no respondería por lo que llegaría a ocurrir_-

………………………………………………………………………………. 

**VEO: **Regresamos de la última pausa comercial… ¿Qué responderá Naruto? (Música de suspenso)

**Naruto:** Yo digo queee…

**Sasuke:** Siii

**Naruto:** Yo estee…lo estuve pensando seriamente y creo que...¡Mira, es la flor de 7 colores!

**Sasuke:** T.T, RESPONDE!!!

**Naruto:** Bien, bien, no me presiones. Yo me quedo con…. (Ta-ta-ta-taaaaan) El dinero por supuesto!!! Sakura- chaaaaaaaaan voy en camino!!!(8)Vamos a la cena romántica!!!

**Sasuke:** U.U está bien… (Le da la mano a Naruto) fue una entretenida cita de todas formas, al menos no eres una hueca, ni intentaste matarme.

**Naruto:** Si, fue bueno verte de nuevo y espero que la próxima vez que nos encontremos, pierdas los kilos de más y te compres una ropa mejor.

**Sasuke:** No estoy gordo, tarado ¬¬ (Golpea a Naruto)

**Naruto:** Auch!, te dije que no me golpearas ¡estúpido!

**Sasuke:** No vamos a empezar con esas otra vez…mejor regresa al bus antes de que te corte la lengua y ahora lo digo en serio.

(Grabaciones aparte)

**Sasuke:** Quizás no encontré el amor en este programa de mierda, pero al menos me dieron comida gratis.

**Naruto: **Al fin tendré una cita con Sakura-chan porque tengo dinero, gracias MTV!!!

**VEO: **Sasuke quedó soltero como siempre y Naruto se fue con 200 dólares en el bolsillo, al parecer los kilos de más le jugaron en contra a Sasuke esta vez.

**Sasuke:** Oye!! ¬¬

-

**Naruto: **(Subiendo al bus) Sakura-chan!!! Prepárate para nuestra cita…¿Este es el mismo bus?...

**Temari:** No preguntes…, Y qué pasó?

**Naruto:** Sasuke me invitó a una segunda cita

**Ino&Sakura:** Queeeeeeeeeé!???

**Naruto:** Pero tomé el dinero para salir con Sakura-chan n.n

**Ino:** ¿Eres estúpido? Cómo preferiste el dinero a tener una segunda cita con Sasuke-hun!!!

**Naruto:** ¿Para qué iba a salir con Sasuke otra vez?, además me dio el número de su nuevo celular, y no se los daré muajajaja

**Ino&Sakura:** ¬¬ (Pensando cada una por separado) _No importa, igual se lo sacaré a la fuerza muajajaja_

**Sakura: **Y Naruto…¿A dónde me llevarás a comer?

**Temari:** Ah!, no creen que van a ir ustedes dos no más…Naruto ganó suficiente dinero como para invitarnos a todas!

**Naruto&Sakura:** EEEh???!! Nadie los invitó!!!

**Temari:** Nooo….pero vamos a ir igual, ¿cierto chicas?

**Ino:** Claro!, nos dejaste 200 minutos sentadas ¿para qué?,¿Para que salieras sólo con la frente con patas? NO!!

**Sakura:** Hey, no soy una frente con patas Ino-cerdo!!!

**Naruto:** Este…yo….

**Temari:** Además no piensas dejar a estas lindas chicas hambrientas

(Ino, Temari y Hinata ponen cara de cachorritos abandonados)

**Naruto:** Awwww

**Sakura:** Nooo!, Naruto, no sientas compasión por eso!

**Naruto:** P-pero es que…Está bien!, las invitaré pero no pueden gastar más de 100 dólares entre todas porque no tengo más que eso

**Todas:** Yu-huuu!!!

**Hinata:** -_o///o saldré a comer con Naruto-kun, ¡que alegría!-_Umm..g-gracias Na-Naruto-kun

**Temari: **Hey!, ganaste más de 100 dólares, no seas (censurado)

**Naruto:** Ehh, agradezcan que las invito con lo que tengo, la verdad es que sólo tengo 100 dólares.

**Temari:** ¿Por qué?, estoy segura que estuviste por lo menos 200 minutos en la cita con Sasuke

**Naruto:** Después les explico… por cierto juntémonos hoy a comer, a las 9 pm

**Todas:** Siiii :D

**Shikamaru: **Hey, no sean tacaños, invítenme también

**Naruto:** Q-Qué hace Shikamaru conduciendo el bus!!??, -_Ni siquiera tiene la edad suficiente para manejar ¬¬UUU- _

**Ino: **Todo dicho!, hoy a las 9 pm en el Ichiraku y Naruto se pone con el dinero!!!!

**Naruto:** Me van a dejar en la ruina Y.Y

**Shikamaru: **Diría que es problemático hacerlo, pero me pagan. Así que los voy a ir a dejar a sus casas en el bus, prepárense…

-

(Ese mismo día a las 9pm, en el Ichiraku)

-

**Naruto:** Hola!, me atrasé un poco pero ya estoy aquí…veo que ni me esperaron para empezar a pedir la comida

**Ino:** No, quién te iba a esperar. Sólo esperamos tu dinero

**Naruto:** ¬¬ -_ratas-_

**Hinata:** Y-Yo pagaré mi comida aparte, así que no te preocu-

**Temari:** Nooo!, Hinata, Naruto pagará todo, ¿NO ES ASÍ? (mirada de odio hacia Naruto)

**Naruto:** O.o C-Claro –_Al menos Hinata es considerada-_

**Sakura:** Hey Naruto!, aquí tienes ramen, lo pedí por ti!!

**Naruto:** Gracias Sakura-chan n.n (se sienta al medio de Sakura e Ino)

**Sakura&Ino:** Y el celular?

**Naruto:** ¿Qué celular?

**Ino:** No te hagas, sabemos que tienes el celular de Sasuke!

**Naruto:** Ahhh, eso era broma, Sasuke ni siquiera tiene celular

**Sakura&Ino:** ¬¬

**Ino:** No te mato porque tú vas a pagar la comida…Hey!, llegó Shikamaru!

**Shikamaru:** Perdón por el retraso pero me quedé dormido

**Temari:** Que extraño…Naruto, ya que estamos todos reunidos ¿Por qué no nos cuentas qué hiciste para que Sasuke no te dijera next de inmediato?

**Naruto:** Usé mis encantos, ya que ustedes no los tenían…

**Temari: **T.T Quieres que te matemos ahora o cuando pagues?

**Naruto:** o.O, no no…Era broma jejeje –_Que alterada ¬¬UUU- _Lo que pasó es que Sasuke hizo un trato conmigo

**Sakura:** ¡¿Un trato?!

**Naruto:** Sip, se supone que teníamos que estar 200 minutos –porque eso es lo máximo que permite estar el programa- y cuándo termináramos, yo le tenía que dar la mitad de lo que ganamos

**Ino:** Eso no se vale!!!,¿porqué no me lo dijo a mí?

**Naruto:** Porque a ustedes las soporta menos

**Temari:** Si aceptaste el trato…por qué tú lo botaste y no él a ti?

**Naruto:** Porque le dije que aceptaba con una condición: que yo tendría que botarlo; así estaríamos parciales con el trato.

**Sakura:** Me pregunto para qué quería Sasuke-kun ese dinero…bueno, él sabrá.

(…Ese mismo día a la misma hora, en alguna tienda del país…)

**Vendedora:** ¿Quiere esta chaqueta o la verde?

**Sasuke:** ¡¡¡Esa!!!, me viene mejor el azul

**Vendedora:** Se va a ir con toda la ropa que compró?

**Sasuke:** (Poniéndose la chaqueta) SI!!!, y queme la otra ropa por favor, que no la quiero ver nunca más en mi vida . ya me ha causado suficientes problemas, tome aquí tiene 100 dólares y quédese con el cambio

(…De regreso al Ichiraku…)

**Temari: **Y pensar que toda su cita fue un tongo… que pérdida de tiempo, así no habría hecho explotar el bus

**Naruto:** o.O Qué???

**Temari:** Ah, no…nada. Tú te lo perdiste por estar en citas gay con Sasuke.

**Naruto:** No eran citas gays ¬¬

**Temari:** Ah, claro…supongo que él no te llevó a comer a un restaurante francés a comer tallarines al compás de la música de un violinista mientras te pide algo, eso sí que sería gay hasta para una pareja heterosexual.

**Naruto:** Eeehh…esteee…Oh!, el ramen de Ichiraku sí que es bueno. Quiero otro plato!!!

**Temari:** ¬¬ Aps.

**Sakura:** Naruto…¿quieres salir conmigo mañana?

**Naruto:** No tengo dinero, lo juro!!

**Sakura:** N-no es por eso, es que últimamente no hemos salido juntos ya que ahora tenemos que estar con Sai que siempre está con nosotros o con estos tipos que se alimentan con tu dinero – y me incluyo-así que me preguntaba si no querías dar un paseo

**Naruto:** (Estaba tan sorprendido que dejó de comer)…Quién eres y qué hiciste con Sakura-chan?!!

**Sakura:** Idiota!!!, lo digo en serio y no me tomas en cuenta

**Naruto:** (Saliéndole estrellitas de colores por los ojos) En serio????...C-Cla- aaah; AAAAAAAAAH!!!! No voy a poder mañana.

**Sakura:** EHHHH???!! _–N-Naruto m-me rechaza!!!o.O-_

**Ino:** OMG Naruto rechazó a la frentezotas!!!

**Hinata:** Oh Dios mío!

**Temari:** Oh Dios mío!

**Shikamaru:** Qué pasó??...¿Mataron a Kenny?

**Naruto: **N-No es lo que parece!, lo que pasa es que los de MTV me pidieron algo por celular.

**Ino:** Qué cosa?

**Sakura:** Sii, ¿Qué cosa puede ser mejor que tener una cita con mi persona?

**Naruto:** Bueno…tendrán que esperar hasta mañana para saber porque me solicitaron que no contara nada por ahora; pero me dijeron que tenía que ser más malcriado que lo normal

**Temari:** La verdad que no creo que eso sea posible.

**Naruto:** Yo tampoco…Hey!!!¬¬

**Sakura: **Ya tengo mucha curiosidad!, más te vale decirnos mañana ehhh!

**Naruto:** No te preocupes Sakura-chan…todos se enterarán…todos.

(…A la mañana siguiente en la oficina de Tsunade…)

**Naruto:** (Seguido por 4 camarógrafos) Hola!!!, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y dentro de 3 días cumpliré mis DULCES 16!!!, YAY, estoy taaan feliz ya que Tsunade obaachan se pondrá con todo el dinero para mi súper fiesta de 16!!!

**Tsunade:** Naruto, cállate que me duele la cabeza… ¿Por qué hay tantas cámaras aquí? Ahh, cierto _–Y eso que estaba sobria cuando acepté que vinieran a grabar-_

**Naruto:** Ejem…como decía…Quiero que esta fiesta sea la más espectacular que se haya visto en la historia de Konoha, y como regalo de cumpleaños no me conformaré con menos de un Ferrari descapotable.

**Tsunade:** Lo mejor para mi no-hijo Naruto; esta fiesta va a ser lo mejor ¡Imaginen todo el sake que va a haber!

**Naruto:** Tsunade obaachan, quiero que haya lo mejor, así que hoy iré a entregar las tarjetas de invitación en una limosina junto con cinco esclavos que harán todo el trabajo, y después iré a Parías a elegir la ropa adecuada

**Tsunade:** Sie, yo también iré a París a elegir un vestido

**Naruto:** E iremos en un súper jet privado

**Naruto&Tsunade:** MUAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!

-

(..Desde alguna parte del país…)

**Sasuke:** (Música de misterio) Siento que algo malo sucederá…muuuy malo….y no seré invitado ¬¬ . Bueno, a mí que me importa. Ah cierto!, hoy dan el MADE de Itachi tratando de ser bailarín de ballet, esta si que no me la pierdo.

……………………………………………………………………………...

**FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

-

Siiii después de 7 capítulos terminó esta historia de citas!; Y no se preocupen que no voy a mostrar los súper 16 de Naruto, era sólo para terminar –A que no se esperaban que terminara así??? XD- Recuerden que para comentarios, quejas, opiniones y linchamientos dejen reviews con sus impresiones del final! – Y no me iré a Miami, perdón por eso pero fue culpa de mi inner malvada-

(PD): Este va a ser el último "respondiendo reviews a la rápida":: Me alegra que les haya gustado todo esto Y mil gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews –sé que parezco loro repitiendo lo mismo, pero en serio que gracias XD- Y perdón por haberlos dejado en el suspenso pero así es más entretenido (A menos, como dije en el capítulo anterior, que lean por casualidad cuando esté en la página 90 y tanto). En cuanto a porqué se demoraron tanto en la cita…ni yo lo sé (usen su imaginación) lo que si sé, es que muchas querían que Naruto y Sasuke terminaran juntos – y me incluyo XD- pero ya tenía pensado el final de hace tiempo y tenía que seguirlo así (además ya hay suficientes fics SasuNaru para que no me linchen) ya me alargué ¬¬, bueno, aquí dejo la última esquina de Sasuke…

"**La –última- esquina poética de Sasuke"**

**Sasuke: **Al fiiiiin!!!! Al fin termina esta mierda y no me censuraron!!!!, ya no podrán decir más que estoy gordo y que soy un emo- cosa que NO soy- o algunas otras aseveraciones como rata traidora, etc. Ah! Y por cierto, quiero que la autora de esta mierda se haga presente ahora.

**SL:** Yo?

**Sasuke:** Si, tú, la del nombre estúpido.

**SL:** No es un nombre estúpido, bueno sí. Es que no se me ocurrió ningún otro y KYAA!!

(Sasuke la mata con una de sus técnicas)

**Sasuke:** MUAJAJAJA, ahora sí me vengué, y ya no me importa matar a Itachi –_en realidad todavía sí pero…-_, pero qué???

**SL:** Sasuke, Sasuke…no me puedes matar, Soy la diosa del nuevo mundo muajajaja, puedo controlar tus pensamientos y tus acciones desde la silla de mi computador y no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

(Sasuke sale vestido de payaso)

**Sasuke:** Que idiota ¬¬UUU, esta se cree Kira, mejor me voy

**SL:** MUAJAJA, corre mientras puedas porque aparecerás nuevamente en otra de mis invenciones estúpidas

**Sasuke:** Ya cállate, aquí tienes el número de alcohólicos anónimos para que le hagas compañía a Temari

**SL:** Está bien U.U…un minuto…Yo no soy alcohólica!

**Sasuke:** Entonces toma el fono drogas

**SL:¬¬**

……………………………………………………………………………….

Mejor dejo de escribir tanta tontería junta U.U

Adiós y saludos a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leer esto!!!!


End file.
